


Sing

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Real Life Event, Caught, Embarassment, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Karaoke, Queen - Freeform, Singing, Singing in the car, sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You're caught singing in the car.





	Sing

Windows down, song blaring, and perhaps a bit of speeding, that was how you liked to drive. It was always a nice feeling having the wind blow through your hair as you sang your heart out, at least when it was warm out and not raining.

Though, there was a bit of an issue. It was too late when you realized what the issue was. The issue that sent you spiraling down into deep embarrassment.

“Can anybody find me somebody to love!” you sang at the top of your lungs as you pulled into a parking spot.

You glanced towards your right to roll up a window before you got out, still singing, when you saw someone staring at you. In an instant, your mouth slammed itself shut from the middle of a note. Heat rushed up to your face and you wanted to cry at someone catching you sing along with Freddie Mercury.

“Don’t let me stop you,” the man watching you drawled out with a smirk on his face.

The windows to his Bentley were also rolled down so you could easily hear him. Words escaped you and all you could do was rapidly shake your head and turn down your music. With a sigh, the man reached towards where his stereo knob was and blasted his own music. It was none other than Queen and it was at the same exact spot the song was at when you stopped singing. He motioned for you to keep on singing. With a bit of a shaky voice, you continued to sing. He grinned widely at you and joined in with the chorus.

“Find me somebody to love!” You both grinned at each other while jamming out to the song. It was over all too soon. You giggled at the man and slowly got out of your car.

“That was fun,” you said as you shut the door behind you. “Thanks for not judging me there.”

“Not a problem. I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime,” he said and pulled a card out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to you. “I’m Crowley. Give me a call when you’re free. We could go do karaoke.”

With your eyes slightly widened you accepted the card and looked it over. To say the least, you were surprised that a stranger would want to do karaoke with you after such an embarrassing incident. Still, you felt your heart race with excitement. You nodded your head, “Sounds like fun!”

“It’s a date.” He winked at you before reversing his car out of the spot and speeding off the streets, far faster than you’ve ever dared to drive.

“What just happened?” you looked at the card once more with a blush and a soft smile.


End file.
